Love and Death Come In Pairs
by Ryukaya
Summary: Raito and L are frustrated Through their time being chained together, L is confused on weather or not if Raito is really 'Kira' or if he wants him to be 'Kira'. Is Raito's kindness messing with L's feelings? Or is it more than that? RaitoxL Writing more
1. Kind Kira

Summary: Raito and L are frustrated Through their time being chained together, L is confused on weather or not if Raito is really 'Kira' or if he wants him to be 'Kira'. Is Raito's kindness messing with L's feelings? Or is it more than that? RaitoxL.

Yaoi/Shounen ai  
Rated: T

I do not own Deathnote nor the characters, though I do own this fanfic. Enjoy -.

* * *

"_Kill. Kill. Kill. L must die."_

As psychotic as Raito had become, he seems to have lost it all when he forfeited the book that trademarked him as 'Kira'. The god complex boy was no longer, or- was waiting for rebirth. Soon he will become Kira once more and his victory will shower over him. Was that the case anymore? 'Kira', no Raito was stuck. He was commencing feelings for his previous enemy. Now that they were chained together and were working as allies, everything seems to drift like a river. The glaring stare of Raito, Kira's stare had disappeared. The soft tone eyes were in place, an innocent child. Child . . . what they had thought Kira was, though selfish. The eyes that Raito had carried – were not selfish eyes; caring and cunning, sweet and breathless they took stand. L would drift into those eyes, though it would make him feel uncomfortable. It didn't make sense, his eyes didn't surface like they used to. Through the biting of his thumb and his other hand ruffling through the droopy hair – L tried to fit the puzzles. Was Raito Kira? Or had L wanted him to be. The daggling of the chain had caused L took look at it, then up to the back of his suspect who was washing dishes. A calm, steady back – naively, intelligent, endearing; he stood strong.

"Ryuuzaki, are you alright?" Raito's pliable voice snapped L back to reality. L looked at him blankly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why would you think differently?" L became defensive and pulled up his barrier that he had always shielded up.

"You barely touched your cake." Raito had teased the other genius for him being so cynical. L looked down at is nibbled piece of cake. It's true; usually it would be demolished by now. He ate it quickly and all Raito could do was laugh. His eyes stared dull and kind at L.

"What's so funny?" L asked in his standard voice, his bad posture straightened pulling his knees closer to his chest.

"You're so asinine, it's cute." Raito smiled. L felt a feverish blush blend in with his pale face. He was startled at Raito.

"Eh- is that so." He brought his face down to his knees, hiding the rest of his face except his eyes. He was trying to hide that noticeable blush. Raito still kept his smile continuing to wash the dishes. L hadn't known what came over him, he was a suspect – but his sweetness was above all other sweets. L became weary in his thoughts, his eyes dull. Had he instigated his found feelings for Raito? Or was he just exhausted and sensitive to the inviting kindness Raito's aura gave off? His deep thoughts startled clear as he heard a crash of broken glass. His eyes snapped open. Raito winced pulling his hand up making a slight noise of pain. A goblet had slipped from his hand and cut across his left hand. "Raito? Are you alright?" L stood and walked. He huffed a little at the pain and smiled to L.

"I'm alright, though clumsy."

"Let me see it."

"Eh? No it's fine I'll just get a band aid-" Raito's protest was broken off by L pulling his hand. He licked the blood compressing his lips lightly over it, sucking the 'purity'. Raito winced; he blushed furiously at the kiss pressed over his hand.

"That's too deep and too lengthy of a cut to suffice for just a band aid." L said breathily after breaking his lips off the brunette's hand.

L wrapped bandages around his hand. Raito stared at it lightly. The chain dangling at L's movements had caught his attention. He dozed. His hand felt numb from blood loss. His face still was a shade of vibrant pink from his blush. He was so lost in himself he had not noticed L finishing. "Raito?"

"Thank you, Ryuuzaki." The brunette quickly responded with his elegant smile. L nodded shyly. He gazed down. Raito's eyes dropped down at L's hand still placed over his bandaged one. He stoked it lightly. Raito winced.

"Ah- I'm Sorry." The droopy haired genius stopped, he looked down carefully at his hand; eye contact was impossible. Once they would face eye to eye – they snap back and send shivers down their spins. Raito was getting out of lengths – he wanted – he demanded to let out those feelings. L was his other half; the one that will fill his gap. What if he still had been his twisted self? Would it carry out this way? Though even Raito cannot remember his hatred; it's filled with love now. He no longer has a shallow abyss full of glory, to be well known to everyone; captivate the underworld of his existence – to send down the demons and play as god.

The awkward silence was broken. L thought it would be good idea to get back to work and stop dwelling. He slowly pulled his hand off of Raitos. "Raito – maybe we should get back to work now." L suggested. Raito slowly nodded. L's back now faced Raito. The brunette opened his mouth, he wanted to say something. L heard him creek, he turned his head to look at his suspect. The violent tug against the chain caused him to collapse into Raito's arms. Their lips brushed against each other, Raito's tongue invading his mouth. His eyes wide – he was tense from the sudden movement. He lightened up from being apprehensive, he calmed down. It fit. He slowly closed his eyes.

When the kiss was broken, Raito gasped slightly of air. L embraced him tightly around the waist, pressing his lips against his neck. Raito's arms tangled around his neck, his hands resting over L's head. "_Aishiteru_. I always have and I always will. If you don't feel the same-"

"Who said I hadn't felt the same?" L broke him off. He cupped the brunette's cheek. "Even if you might be 'Kira' – I promise it won't die. All this time – during these times with you – my feelings were reveled." He wrapped his arm tighter.

"You still believe I'm 'Kira' and going to kill you one day? How do you love me and not be cautious and fearing of me?" Raito questioned hurtfully.

"Love and death come in pairs, Raito kun." L smirked thoughtfully, though it was hidden. "You're a kind 'Kira'." He whispered. Raito opened his eyes wide.

* * *

**Aishiteru** means – I love you. 

So yeah! Lol, what'd you think? It's been awhile since I've wrote a fanfic.

Death Note if my favorite manga and has been for the longest time.

Now that the Anime is out, it's getting even more popular. Heehee.

Anyway, leave me some reviews of what you think.


	2. Surfaced Eyes

_"No longer attached to a shallow abyss full of glory; captivating the underworld of his existence – to send down the demons and play as God. He was free . . ."_

Empty, quiet, and filled with thoughts, the brunette was staring below toward his bandaged hand. He was lost, the words _'Love and death come in pairs,' _tagged his mind. It mesmerized him but also saddened him. He made it seem as though he was really 'Kira'. He knew very well though that he had trusted L with his life, but from the facts, L's trust for Raito was wiry. Raito could not have felt more regretful then he already had of conveying his feelings in the middle of the tangled webs. Perhaps L's feelings were false, or perchance L had thought Raito's feelings were wronged; that this might be a way to revel his identity. True, Raito had wanted to know, though he had not really cared for L's real name. As long as L had existed – Raito would gain his happiness. On the other hand, 'Kira' was only out to kill him, L's existence to 'Kira' was important indeed, in which he will have someone to kill in the end. The brunette's eyes cringe to a glare. He grasped his hand tighter even though it hurt; it was visible to see the blood seep quicker through the bandage. His eyes must have snapped wider from feeling finger tips press against his shoulders. He brought his head up to stare into dull wiry eyes. L stared among him. "Are you alright?" L questioned slyly.

"Eh-" Raito finally let out his wince from the pain he impacted on his hand. L kneeled down to him and touched his hand.

"You opened up your wound? I saw you do it purposely – why?" L asked suspiciously toward that fact, even though he hadn't known _exactly_ what Raito had been thinking, he had a feeling it was connected to their 'web'.

"Ryuuzaki – I hope you don't think I did it to lure you." Raito had his serious look with a tint of sadness glittering in his eyes; He stared at L with discontent. L kept his eyes stern. "Why?" Raito whimpered, as he raised his hand to clench L's shirt. "Why?" His chair was kicked aside and he fully pressured himself onto L's knees. He dug his head into the detective's chest; stained his angelic white shirt with his blood filled with clarity. "Why do you distrust me? I know I'm not _him_, yet you speak to me as I am." He clenched tighter. L's eyes were shielded from his droopy raven hair. L's hands holding onto Raito, grasping at his sides. He didn't speak. "I don't want you to die. I don't care what your real name is. As long as you're here, beside me – I'll be content." Raito acted differently, his feelings poured him weak and L held him tighter.

"Right now – as long as 'Kira' exists, I will trust no one Raito. I'm shielded with fear and I tell no one of this. It hurts me – yet I push myself to think; I don't know either if you are 'Kira' or if I want you to be 'Kira'."

"What?" Raito stuttered.

"You're eyes." L mumbled, Raito snapped his eyes wider and looked at him. "They don't surface like they used to,"

"_The eyes that Raito had carried – were not selfish eyes; caring and cunning, sweet and breathless . . . L would drift into those eyes; confusion, his eyes didn't surface like they used to. The demonic glare shattered before his own eyes."_


End file.
